


Dinner Conversation

by spikewriter



Series: Seven Years in the Desert Extras [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Seven Years begins with Spike's distress over the news of Buffy's engagement to the much-despised Kevin, he has not spent all his time in London mooning over her. </p>
<p>January 5, 2005 Word of the Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Conversation

**vituperation** \vy-too-puh-RAY-shuhn, -tyoo-\, _noun_ :  
1\. The act or an instance of speaking abusively to or about.  
2\. Sustained and severely abusive language.

_Vituperation_ comes from Latin _vituperatio_ , from the past participle of _vituperare_ , "to blame," from _vitium_ , "a fault" + _parare_ , "to prepare." The verb form is _vituperate_ ; the related adjective is _vituperative_. One who vituperates is a vituperator.

***

"I've been meaning to ask you -- why did they let you into the Council in the first place?

The question, uttered in Charlotte's characteristic drawl, took Spike somewhat by surprise. She didn't wait for him to answer but continued. "I mean, I know why they took me -- they really didn't have a choice since I'm a legacy, even if they never really forgave Daddy for marrying an American -- but why you? I've been reading some of Mr. Wyndam-Price's reports -- the younger one, not old Mr. Wyndam-Price -- and he talks about the Council refusing to help the Slayer when Angel was poisoned, even though he had a soul and had been fighting with her. The Council's stance was that they didn't help vampires, period. Yet here you are; an assistant department head, a respected and upright member in good standing."

Spike shrugged and reached for his wine glass. "One, I'm not Angel. Second, there was some kind of bloody prophecy that made them think I might be instrumental in the Apocalypse -- the really big one, not the kind we usually take care of. By the time they realized they didn't have enough evidence to determine which vampire with a soul was the correct one, I was already deep in the system."

"But that doesn't explain why you're _accepted_. People respect you and your opinions, you're held in esteem by many -- and it is said there's a member of the Inner Council who's thrilled to have another 'Cambridge Man' around."

"I've put a fair amount of effort into getting along -- and not everyone wants me around."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me about that; I've heard the comments and vituperation." She paused for just a moment. "They're almost as bad as the comments about Smith College not measuring up to Oxford or even -- gasp! -- the Watchers Academy."

She'd timed it so he managed to choke on his drink as he laughed. "Damn it," he managed when he could talk again. "You keep doing that to me."

"Only because it's so funny," she replied, "and so easy."

Spike just shook his head. "Remind me again why we're just friends."

"Because despite all your claims of not wanting something serious, my dear William, you are a romantic. You're looking for someone to fall hard and deep for to help you forget the last girl who shattered your heart and stomped all over the pieces. You're also going to stay young and pretty and I do not want to be in my thirties and having people think I'm dating a younger man." She smiled. "When I'm fifty, though…"

They both laughed, but she quickly grew serious. "I also think it'd be far too easy to fall hard and deep for you and I'm not at all certain I'd be willing to give up some of the things I'd have to if we got involved -- and I don't want to end up resenting you for it. Your friendship is too dear to me."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "There's always adoption."

"And artificial insemination and a host of other alternatives. I know; I've thought about all of them. It's not just that, though. Something tells me I'd never be first in your heart and while I don't believe in 'soul mates' or anything like that, if there's someone living and breathing in the world that you care more about, I have enough pride that I don't want to compete with them. I don't want to hear about her, either, so don't go baring your soul to me."

She sighed and dabbed at her mascara with her napkin. "Now look what you've made me done. Just for that, you can take me dancing once we've done eating."

He readily agreed. "Can I keep trying to change your mind from time to time?"

"Certainly. Mama likes you and I don't think she'd forgive me if you stopped coming around. She's taken quite a shine to you, you know. Drives Daddy crazy."

"Speaking of people who don't necessarily hold me in high esteem."

"Daddy likes you just fine; he just doesn't want you dating his daughter. He finally did tell Mama what you were. You know what her reaction was? 'Oh, thank heavens it's just that. I thought you were going to say he was a Unitarian or something else awful.'"

Spike choked on his drink again.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte is another of the original characters that popped into my mind for this book, though she's never taken form quite like Harry and Mike. The idea was for the daughter of a watcher who was born and raised in America -- in the South, actually -- with an American mother. She's followed her father into the family business and found she doesn't quite fit in because she didn't go to the "right" schools and she's, well, a bit different from the others. There never was an intention for a serious relationship between her and Spike, though I wanted to possibility to exist. That he'd consider such a relationship -- and you can tell from the conversation, some of that consideration has been quite serious -- is a sign that he is looking toward the future and moving on from his past in Sunnydale.
> 
> Which, of course, makes Buffy's reappearance in his life all the more of an upheaval.


End file.
